Ginny's Choice
by BonnieRadcliffeGurl
Summary: Harry gets jealous when Ginny dates Dean.And Ginny has 2 choices, If she should be with Dean or Harry. Want to know? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's Choice

Chapter 1

Jealousy

Ginny's POV

Me and Dean had just passed the windows and spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry, sitting in the corners of the windows.

"Hi Harry" I exclaimed.

"Umm.. Hi Ginny" He replied, and I noticed him trying to hide himself from me.

"Harry, What's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on Gin, let's just leave them alone" Dean told me pulling my arm.

"So umm... Harry I'll see you soon" I told him.

"Yeah, maybe."

Me and Dean walked through the hallways then into the Great Hall.

"So Dean, You said you were going to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, It's just that.. Will you be my Girlfriend?"

" Ummm... SURE! I'd be delighted!"

As soon as Ginny said this, Harry was in the Great Hall and heard the whole conversation.

He Approached them and said:  
>" Wow, I'm so glad for you two"<p>

He frowned and went to the opposite seat to mine.

"Harry, Are you Jealous?" Ron asked him.

"What? Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"That Ginny and Dean are dating"

"Umm.. No why would I think that" Harry said as he made a little tear in his eye.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up and gave an announcement:  
><em>Today I would like to announce that on Friday<em>

_We will be having the Hogwarts anniversary ball, and all of you must find dates, if you don't,_

_Then you must go alone, That is all for now, Now go to your dorms now, CHOP CHOP!_

Everyone got out of the Great Hall and went out and to their dorms, I got to Harry before he could get

In his dorm and then we had a little talk.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't unless you tell me what's wrong."

Then he spoke up:  
>"Ok fine I'll tell you, I'm jealous that you and Dean are dating ok! Now just leave me alone."<p>

I gasped at him,and as soon as he was leaving I grabbed hold of his shoulder,then he raised his voice right at me. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" so he left me there standing alone without anyone beside me. So I left too, then I got to my dorm and slept quietly.

The next day I sat next to Dean again, And Harry still looking jealous right in front of me.

**CLIFFHANGER:**

** Sorry for pausing the story, I'll just continue Chapter 2 maybe later or tomorrow?**

**Is that fine? Well... tnx for understanding!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's Choice

Chapter 1

Jealousy

Ginny's POV

Me and Dean had just passed the windows and spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry, sitting in the corners of the windows.

"Hi Harry" I exclaimed.

"Umm.. Hi Ginny" He replied, and I noticed him trying to hide himself from me.

"Harry, What's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Come on Gin, let's just leave them alone" Dean told me pulling my arm.

"So umm... Harry I'll see you soon" I told him.

"Yeah, maybe."

Me and Dean walked through the hallways then into the Great Hall.

"So Dean, You said you were going to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, It's just that.. Will you be my Girlfriend?"

" Ummm... SURE! I'd be delighted!"

As soon as Ginny said this, Harry was in the Great Hall and heard the whole conversation.

He Approached them and said:  
>" Wow, I'm so glad for you two"<p>

He frowned and went to the opposite seat to mine.

"Harry, Are you Jealous?" Ron asked him.

"What? Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"That Ginny and Dean are dating"

"Umm.. No why would I think that" Harry said as he made a little tear in his eye.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up and gave an announcement:  
><em>Today I would like to announce that on Friday<em>

_We will be having the Hogwarts anniversary ball, and all of you must find dates, if you don't,_

_Then you must go alone, That is all for now, Now go to your dorms now, CHOP CHOP!_

Everyone got out of the Great Hall and went out and to their dorms, I got to Harry before he could get

In his dorm and then we had a little talk.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No, I won't unless you tell me what's wrong."

Then he spoke up:  
>"Ok fine I'll tell you, I'm jealous that you and Dean are dating ok! Now just leave me alone."<p>

I gasped at him,and as soon as he was leaving I grabbed hold of his shoulder,then he raised his voice right at me. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" so he left me there standing alone without anyone beside me. So I left too, then I got to my dorm and slept quietly.

The next day I sat next to Dean again, And Harry still looking jealous right in front of me.

**CLIFFHANGER:**

** Sorry for pausing the story, I'll just continue Chapter 2 maybe later or tomorrow?**

**Is that fine? Well... tnx for understanding! **

Chapter 2

A Date?

**FLASHBACK:**

**The next day I sat next to Dean again, And Harry still looking jealous right in front of me.**

Harry's POV:

I whispered to Ron asking him about his sister. " Umm... Ron, does Dean go to your sister's dorm every night?"

"I don't know Harry, ask her, it's her business not mine."

"I can't Ron."

"Tell me why."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"You'll just tease me that I'm jealous, cause Ginny and Dean are dating."

"Hahahahahaha! You've got to be kidding me! Hahahaha!"

"See I told you."

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's laughing cause i'm jealous of Ginny and Dean dating."

"Hahahaha! Jealous? of Dean and Ginny dating!"

"What! I can't believe you two!"

We all kept quiet as soon Professor McGonagall announced that Dumbledore would start speaking.

So we listened to every word Dumbledore said.

When Dumbledore finished his words, I headed out to Ginny to say sorry and ask for forgiveness.

I found Ginny talking to Hermione about how she and Dean have been going around lately.

"Oh, Hi Harry."Ginny said with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi, Umm.. I was wondering if you would you go to the ball with me?"

"Umm... Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't go. Dean already" asked me.

"Oh. Ok i understand you both are Girlfriend and Boyfriend Right?"

"Yeah. But-"

"But he's your Boyfriend and you trust him right?" "Fine. go ahead."

"Harry!"

I walked out of the room. and got to my dorm.

_**5 minutes later...**_

Oliver told me we had Quidditch practice in the afternoon,And Dean is our new Quidditch Player and he always goes to the Quidditch Pitch early so he won't be late like last time.

**_Last Time's FLASHBACK:_**

**_"_**_Harry?"_

_"Present!"_

_And so forth on... :_

_"Dean?"_

_..._

_"Where's Dean?"_

_Dean ran to Oliver and said:_

_"Sorry, I'm late, It's just that-"_

_Oliver interrupted him. "No excuses, Mr. Thomas, Do 20 rounds right there."_

_**End of FLASHBACK**_

"Hiya Harry." Dean asked.

"Hi, Umm I needed to ask you something about Ginny."

"What about Ginny?"

"Well.. what do you think of her?"

"Well she's GREAT!." "Who do you think i am? I'm her Boyfriend!"

**I know Chapter 2 is small but I promise I'll make the next chapters (Maybe) Longer, And again Readers Hope you all understand. :)**


End file.
